poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story 2/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story 2. film begins in outer space. The title comes up: The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story 2. Then green letters appear: GAMMA QUADRANT, SECTOR 4. They disappeared and a blue comet was speeding towards a planet that has rocks on it. It's revealed to be Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger toy flying into the planet's atmosphere. He open his wings to slow himself down as he flies above the ground and then lands in a clearing. He looks around breathing in and out before opening his wrist communicator Buzz: Buzz Lightyear Mission log. All signs point to this planet as the location of Zurg's fortress, but there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. lights appear on Buzz and he looks up to see millions of Robot that are armed with lasers surrounding him. Buzz jumps and uses his own laser on the crystal which blows the robots up and sends him flying into the air screaming. Buzz lands on the ground and runs over to a wall to catch his breath when a monitor looks in his direction and beeps. Buzz jumps and zaps it with his laser, destroying it. Then the ground opens up in a Z shape and Buzz jumps in and when it shuts, his suit glows. He runs along the corridor. In a room, a yellow dot appears on a red screen identifying as Buzz. A figure raises his clawy hand and puts it on a lever Emperor Zurg: Come to me, my prey. moves the lever back and the lights in the corridor come on making Buzz stop in surprise. Then a wall with spikes appears behind him and moves towards him. Buzz look back and gasps and runs as the wall closes in on him. Buzz manages to jump through a closing door just in time and the spike ram into the door, denting it. Buzz stands up and saw a battery which reads The Source of Zurg's Power. Buzz walk slowly to the bridge which has discs that floats between him and the battery. Buzz jumps and lands on the discs, each one playing a musical note as he does so. Then, the discs fall suddenly, carrying Buzz with them. Thinking fast, Buzz press a button on his utility belt which makes a force field bubble around him and then he flies upward Utility Belt Buzz: To infinity and beyond! reaches the platform and deactivates the bubble. He then reaches to grab the battery but his hand went through it, revealing to be an illusion. It then disappears and Evil Emperor Zurg rises up behind Buzz on a platform Emperor Zurg: So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the last time. Utility Belt Buzz: Not today, Zurg! fires his ion blaster at Buzz but he picks up a disc to shield himself and the blasts bounce off. Buzz throws it at Zurg, hitting him in the face. Buzz somersaults over Zurg but just as he landed and turn around to fire his laser, Zurg spins around so fast and shoots Buzz, vaporizing him, leaving his legs to crouch down and fall on the floor Zurg: (cackles with triumph) letters GAME OVER appear on the TV screen, revealing that the whole thing was only a video game which is played by Rex, who's wearing a goldfish ball with sucker darts on his head with Buzz, Connor Lacey and Lightning McQueen beside him, watching Rex: Oh, no! No! No, no, no, no, no! Buzz: Oooh. You almost had him. Rex: I'm never gonna defeat Zurg. Buzz: Sure you will, Rex. Connor Lacey: In fact, you're an even better Buzz than Buzz himself. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. I mean, not bad for a first go but at least you tried. Rex: But look at my little arms! I can't pressed the fire button and jump at the same time! then hear a rattling noise and see Woody throwing things out of a drawer as if looking for something Woody: Where is it, where is it? Where is it? Buzz: Uh, Woody? Woody: Huh? Oof! hits his head and falls out of the draw hitting several others on the way down Buzz, Rex and Irelanders: Ooooh! Buzz: Hang on, Cowboy! swings on a red desk lamp, lands on a car and rides it along a looping track and off the jump like in the first movie and spins through the air before landing next to Woody. He runs over and picks him up Buzz: Woody, are you alright? Woody: Yeah, I'm fine, Buzz. Okay. Here's your list of things to do while I'm gone. Batteries need to be changed. Toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated. Oh, and make sure everyone attends Mr Spell's seminar on what to do if you or part of you is swallowed. Okay? Okay. Good, okay. Applejack: Woody, y'all haven't found that missin' hat of yours, have ya? Woody: No! And Andy's leaving for Cowboy Camp any minute and I can't find it anywhere! Buzz: Don't worry, Woody! In just a few hours, you'll be sittin' around a campfire with Andy, makin' delicious, hot schmoes. Woody: They're called smores, Buzz. Applejack: Yep. We country ponies know these things. Buzz: Right, right, of course. Has anyone found Woody's hat yet? green army men are searching the toy box Sarge: Keep looking, men! Dig deeper! Buzz Negatory! Still searching! moves sun blinds up and down as if to signal to someone Hamm: The lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard but he'll keep looking. door opens and Bo Peep, her sheep and a doll enter the room Bo Peep: It's not in Molly's room. We've looked everywhere. Mr Potato Head: out from under Andy's bed I found it! Woody: You found my hat? Mr Potato Head: Your hat? No. The missus lost her earring. Oh, my little sweet potato! Mrs Potato Head: You found it! Oh, it's so nice to have a big, strong spud around the house. Potato Head kisses her side while she giggles Woody: Oh, great. That's just great. This'll be the first year I miss cowboy camp, all because of my stupid hat. Bo Peep: Woody. Look under your boot. Woody: Don't be silly. My hat is not under my boot. Bo Peep: Would you just look? Woody: Oh! You see? No hat. Just the word "Andy." Bo Peep: Uh-huh. And the boy who wrote that would take you to camp with or without your hat. Woody: I'm sorry, Bo. It's just I've been looking forward to this all year. It's my one time with just me and Andy. Bo Peep: (bringing Woody close with her cane) You're cute when you care. Woody: Bo, not in front of Buzz. Bo Peep: (purrs) Let him look. she and Woody are looking at each other, they heard baaing and they turn to see Rex fighting with Bo's sheep over the remote Rex: Miss Peep! Your sheep! whistles to get her sheep's attention. They let go of the remote, making Rex fall over and hit the TV remote's on button and it turns on to play a commercial of Al's Toy Barn with Al the owner dressed up in a chicken suit Al McWhiggen: Hey, kids, this is Al from Al's Toy Barn and I'm sittin'on some good deals here. Ow! I think I'm feeling a deal hatching right now! Whoa! Let's see what we got. We got boats for a buck, beanies for a buck... Woody: Rex, turn it off! Someone's gonna hear! Rex: back up and tapping the remote rapidly trying to find the right button Which one is off? Al: Buck, buck, buck! And that's cheap, cheap, cheap! So hurry on down... Hamm: For crying out loud, it's this one! hit the off button and the TV turns off Hamm: I despise that chicken. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, something doesn't seem right about him. Martin Kratt: What do you mean? It's only a costume. Twilight Sparkle: I know but that look on his face was giving off some sort of recognition that he's up to no good. Connor Lacey: I can't help but agree with Twilight. Something just didn't seem right about that Al guy. The Mask: His face looks like Dennis Nedry from Jurassic Park, remember? Max Taylor: Yeah, you can see the resemblance. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Their voices nearly sounds the same. Marco Polo: Except Al is in a chicken costume. Dusty Crophopper: Yep. Totally different from Dennis in normal clothes. Zander: Good thing that he's dead now. He really cause us trouble with that Indominus Rex. Rod: Yeah, that dinosaur gave Spiny a heck of a beating. Laura: Yeah, no kidding. Slinky enters the room Slinky: Fellas. Fellas. OK, I got some good news and I got some bad news. Mrs Potato Head: What news? Slinky: Good news is I found your hat, Woody! Woody: My hat! Oh, Slink, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Where'd you find it? Slinky: Well, that's the bad news. some barking coming from down stairs Rex: Oh! It's Buster! Hamm: (gasps) Sarge: Canine alert! Man your battle stations! Let's move, move, move! soldiers and Rocky run to the door and held it back to hold Buster, a dachshund sausage dog, who is straining against it Bo Peep: Woody, hide! Quick! runs just as Buster bursts into the room and runs around, looking for him. He knocks over Robot and Mr Spell, the egg toys and the Lincoln Log house where the Potato Heads are kissing frozen. Buster went to Andy's bag and pull Woody out with his mouth and toss him to the floor. Buster growls at Woody at first but then licks him a couple of times, revealing that he's a friendly dog Woody: Okay, okay, okay. Okay! Okay! You found me! Buster! All right! Hey, how did he do, Hamm? Hamm: Eh, looks like a new record. Applejack: Reminds me of myself and my dog, Winona. Connor Lacey: Yep. It sure does. Woody: OK, boy, sit. Reach for the sky. raises his front paws and sit on his butt Woody: Gotcha! acts being shot and falls over, playing dead Woody: Ohh! Great job, boy. (He rubs Buster's belly as Buster pants happily) Who's gonna miss me while I'm gone, huh? Who's gonna miss me? Who's gonna miss me? Aisling: Good thing Buster's a friendly dog, unlike Scud. Mack: Boy, do I remember that evil canine. Chris Kratt: That dog bit half your mud flaps off, Mack. Martin Kratt: And nearly have us for chew toys. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Thankfully, we got away. Mewtwo: Yes, we sure did. Andy's Mom: Andy, you got all your stuff? Woody: Okay. Have a good weekend, everybody. I'II see you Sunday night. Andy: It's in my room. staggers into the room and Buster run up to him Andy: Stick em up! just scratches his ear and walks away Andy: I guess we'II work on that later. (to Woody) Hey, Woody, ready to go to Cowboy Camp? Mrs Davis: Andy, honey, come on. Five minutes, and we're leavin'. Andy: Five minutes. Hmm... later, he played with his toys Bo Beep: Help, help! Somebody help me! Woody: Let her go, evil Dr Pork Chop! Dr Pork Chop: Never! You must choose, Sheriff Woody! How shall she die? Shark or death by monkeys? makes monkey noises whilst holding one close to Bo Peep Dr Pork Chop: Choose! Woody: I choose Buzz Lightyear! brings Buzz out of a box riding on RC Dr Pork Chop: What? That's not a choice! Buzz: To infinity and beyond! knocks Hamm over and he lands on top of the Army Men Woody: I'II save you, Miss Peep. Bo Peep: My hero. (kisses Woody) Woody: Thanks, Buzz. Buzz: No problem, buddy. You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Woody and Buzz Lightyear! as he stretches the two toys, Woody's arm rips at his shoulder Andy: (gasps) Oh, no. mom comes into the room Mrs Davis: Andy, let's go. Molly's already in her car seat. Andy: But, Mom, Woody's arm ripped. Mr Davis: Oh, no. Maybe we can fix him on the way. Andy: No, just leave him. Mrs Davis: I'm sorry, honey, but you know toys don't last forever. put Woody on a shelf and she and Andy left the room. Woody unfreezes and gasps with dismay at that. Buzz, The Irelanders and the other toys look up and see this Rex: What happened? Mr Potato Head: Woody's been shelved. Rex: (gasps) Mack: Oh, boy. Aviva Corcovado: That's not good. looks at his torn arm, lifts it and then lets it go and it falls down. Woody look out the window to see Andy get into the car Woody: Andy! car drives off. Woody looks sad and let his legs dangle from the shelf. The other toys and Irelanders look up at him Slinky: Woody? Bo Peep: Woody? Honey, are you OK? pull his legs up out of sight. Bo and Buzz look at each other worriedly Connor Lacey: I hope he's alright. Applejack: Me too, Connor. Marco Polo: We better leave him alone for a while. Chris Kratt: You got it. went off to give Woody some time alone. Later, a boy riding a bike throw a newspaper at the house. Woody was asleep when the car pulls up outside the house. He wakes up and saw Andy jumping out and riding on a toy horse Andy: Yee-haw! Ride 'em, cowboy! Whoo! Yeah, giddy-up! Yeah, giddy-up! Woody: He's back? Hey, everybody! Andy's back! He's back early from cowboy camp! toys are playing cards and look up to Woody. Hamm was at the door and heard Andy's footsteps coming closer Hamm: Places, everybody! Andy's comin'! toys scattered to their places and Woody freezes as Andy enters the room Andy: Yeah! (humming The Lone Ranger theme) Hey, Woody, did you miss me? Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up! Ride 'em, cowboy! he saw the rip in Woody's arm and his smile turns to a frown Andy: Oh. I forgot. You're broken. I don't wanna play with you any more. drops Woody and he falls towards the deck of cards on the floor and as he hit them, he kept falling through the blue area until he went into a black circle and landed in a trash can. Woody looks around to see lots of broken toy hands and parts beside him Woody: (gasps) No! Andy! No! No, Andy, no! Andy! Andy! Andy! toy parts grab Woody by the neck and drag him downward as Andy appears Andy: Bye, Woody. Woody: No, no! Andy! puts the lid on the bin, making it go black Woody: Aaaaaaaah! (pants) wakes up from a nightmare and saw his rip arm around his neck. He move his arm with strain and hit some books on the shelf and dust spray up, making him cough. He then heard someone coughing and peep behind the books to see a squeaky toy penguin coughing up some dust Woody: Wheezy? Is that you? Wheezy: Hey, Woody. Woody: What are you doing up here? thought Mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago. Andy was so upset. Wheezy: Nah. She just told him that to calm him down and then put me on the shelf. Woody: Well, why didn't you yell for help? Wheezy: Well, I tried squeakin'. But I'm still broken. No one could hear me. (he wheezes and coughs) Besides, the dust aggravates my condition. coughs again and falls back into Woody's hand Wheezy: What's the point in prolonging the inevitable? We're all just one stitch away from here to there. points to Andy's mom hammering a Yard Sale sign into the ground outside Woody: Yard Sale. (gasps) Yard Sale! (to the other toys and Irelanders) Yard Sale! Guys, wake up, wake up! There's a yard sale outside! Buzz: Yard Sale? Connor Lacey: What's so bad about a Yard Sale? Woody: Sarge! Emergency roll call! Sarge: Sir, yes, sir! Red alert! All civilians fall in position now! Single file! Let's move, move, move! toys get into a single line and Buzz and Robot use a check list to see that all the toys are present Buzz: Hamm! Hamm: Here. Buzz: Potato Head, Mr and Mrs? Mr and Mrs Potato Head: Here. Buzz: Troikas. Check. Check, check, check, check. Marco Polo: What's a yard sale? Aviva Corcovado: A sale in which people sell things in their yards. Mike Flood: What's got the toys so worked up about it anyway? Dusk: Who knows? Rex: I hate yard sales! Buzz: Slinky. he heard footsteps coming towards the room Rex: Aaah! Someone's coming! run and Woody hid Wheezy behind the books and froze just as Andy's mom comes in Andy's Mom: Okay, let's see what's up here. look under the bed and took out a toy car and put it in a box mark 25 cents on it. She picks up Rex who looks worried and put him aside to get a jigsaw puzzle from which he was standing on and put it in the box. She then grab some hoops and the books which are hiding Wheezy and grab him as well Wheezy: Bye, Woody. unfreezes and watches in horror as Andy's mom puts Wheezy in the box and left the room Woody: Wheezy! Oh, come on. Think, think, Woody. Think, think, think... Oh! tries to whistle with his right arm but it only makes him blew raspberry so he use his ripped arm to whistle and it works and Buster runs into the room, looking for where Woody is Woody: Hey, here, boy! Here, Buster! Up here! No. No, no... No, no, no! loses his grip on the shelf and fall onto Buster's back Woody: Okay, boy, to the yard sale! Hyah! obeys and runs out of the room with Woody on his back. The toys and Irelanders watch this in awe Connor Lacey: What's goin' on? Lightning McQueen: Woody! Mr Potato Head: He's nuts! Slinky: His arm ain't that bad. Rex: Don't do it, Woody! We love you! Marco Polo: We gotta go after him to make sure he's safe. Chris Kratt: You're right, kid! Violet Parr: Let's go! Violet, Dash, Cruz, Chris, Martin, Strip Weathers, Not Chuck, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Mack, Marco, Shi La, Norman and Spud head after Woody and Buster Woody: Careful on the steps now. run down the stairs, making Woody jolt and bump around on his back til he reached the door and stop. They open the door and peep out to see Andy's mom put the 25 cents box on a table nearby. Connor and his friends arrive at the door Dash Parr: Hey, Woody! What are you doing?! Woody: What does it look like? I'm trying to save Wheezy! Applejack: Yeah, moving about when someone's around when you shouldn't be. Woody: What's so wrong about that? Chug: It's crazy! What if someone saw you? Woody: I'II try to sneak up without being noticed. Do you want Wheezy to get sold? Connor Lacey: Um, no? Twilight Sparkle: (sighs with defeat) Fine. We'll help you but try not to make any noise that might draw someone's attention. Woody: Got it. Violet Parr: Dash and I better change into our Supersuits quick for this rescue. Mater: Good idea, Vi. Dash Parr: I'll go get em. speeds off then returns with the suits quick as a flash Violet Parr: Thanks. We'II be in those bushes. You guys go ahead. We'II catch up. Strip The King Weathers: Got you, kid. Parr kids head to the bushes Woody: Okay, boy, let's go. And keep it casual. moves in a innocent fashion and then move forward. Woody is clinging to his side out of sight of any one Woody: Not that casual. stops grinning and walks on towards the yard sale with Connor and his friends following him behind. The other toys and Irelanders went to the window sill and Buzz uses Lenny to see what's going on Hamm: Piggy bank coming through. Lizzie: Comin through. Cal Weathers: Hey, let me see. Rex: Is he out there? Bo Peep: Can you see him? Buzz: There he is. and Buster move to the table with the 25 cent box on it. Dash runs up Norman Price: Whoa, that was fast. Dash Parr: Yes. I know. Shi La: Violet, where are you? reappears besides Dash Violet Parr: Here. Shi La: Good. I'm really getting it now so that I won't bump into you again. Heh. Violet Parr: Glad to hear it. Mack: Let's just focus on getting Wheezy back. Violet Parr: Got it. Fu flew up but Shi La grabbed him Shi La: Oh, no you don't, mister. We don't want to get caught. Chris Kratt: That's right. Martin Kratt: Stay here. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck. and Violet who turn invisible climb up to the table and hid behind a pepper sprayer as a man walk past whistling then run to the box and climb into it Rex: Oh! He's getting in the box! Hamm: He's sellin' himself for 25 cents! Slinky: Oh, Woody, you're worth more than that. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Has anyone seen Dash and Violet? Mewtwo: Dash is down there with Buster beside the table so Violet must get into the box with Woody. look at the box, then at Connor and the others and saw that she did Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Oh, no. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: She's cannot sell herself like that. Aviva Corcovado: I don't think that's the reason she got in the box. Buzz: Hold on, hold on, hold on. Aviva's right. Look. They got something. saw Woody and Violet pull up Wheezy into view Buzz: It's Wheezy! Toys and Irelanders: Wheezy? Rex: Hey! It's not suicide! It's a rescue! Ishani: We should have known! Fireman Sam: And why is Norman down there?! Station Officer Steele: And Spud?! Rarity: Possibly because they're helping Woody rescue Wheezy, darlings? and Steele look at each other in surprise Luigi Bellini: Yep, so why do you ask for that? Fireman Sam: Um, because they might cause something bad to happen with their naughtiness. Aisling: Not all the time this time they're not. The Mask: Let's just focus on watching what's happening. pushes Wheezy to the ground and Buster moves him a bit with his nose Woody: Good boy, Buster. Hold still. (he put Wheezy in Buster's collar) There. There you go, pal. Wheezy: Bless you, Woody. Applejack: We helped. Wheezy: Bless you guys as well. Martin Kratt: Right, let's get out of here before someone sees us. Woody: All right, now, back to Andy's room. Hyah! moves forward with the heroes following him Buzz: Way to go, cowboy. Hamm: Yea, Woodster! Slinky: Golly bob howdy! Aviva Corcovado: Way a go! Jimmy Z: Alright! Sally: Good job, Stickers! Miles: Great work, guys! starts slip due to bobbing around so much Wheezy: Woody, guys, I-I'm slippin'! push Wheezy back in the collar but then Buster leaps over a toy and Woody falls off and lands on the ground. He watch as Buster runs with Wheezy still in his collar back into the house Connor Lacey: up next to him Woody! Are you alright? Woody: I'm fine. Applejack: Buster left you behind. Dash Parr: I'll go after him, shall I? Spike: (see someone coming and gasps) No time for that. Someone's coming! quickly freeze and the heroes hide as a little girl comes over Girl: Mommy! Mommy, look! Look at this! Mommy, look, it's a cowboy dolly! Rex: Hey, that's not her toy! Buzz: No, no, no, no, no! Apple White: Oh my goodness! Slinky: What's that little gal think she's doin'? Girl: Mommy, Mommy! Can we get it, please? Mommy, please? Mommy: Oh, honey, you don't want this toy. It's broken. takes Woody from her daughter and throws him away Woody's Voice Box: There's a snake in my boot! [As the heroes approached Woody, a man hears his voice box and comes over to them and gasps when he saw them and picks them up to Al: Original hand-painted face. Natural-dyed, blanket-stitched vest! Hmm. A little rip. Fixable. Oh, if only you had your hand-stitched, polyvinyl...... (he saw Woody's hat on the table and laughs with delight) A hat! I found him! I found him, I found him! (laughs before turning his attention to Connor and his friends) Oh, what do I have here? looks at them and gasps with delight as he realizes who they are Al: The Irelanders and Connor Lacey! I've found them! Won't she'II be pleased when she heard about this! giggles until he heard Buster barking in the distance and gather the stuff he was buying as Andy's Mom approaches Andy's Mom: Buster! Quiet down! Excuse me. Can I help you? Al: Uh, how much for all this stuff? Slinky: Yeah, you can help take his paws off my pal. Dilys Price: Yes. That's right. Darling Charming: Get rid of him, Andy's mom! Al: I'll give you, eh, cents for all this junk. Andy's Mom: (seeing Woody and the Irelanders) Oh, now, h-how did they get down here? Buzz: Just hand her the sheriff and the Irelanders. Nice and easy. Al: Oh, a pro. Very well. Five dollars. Andy's Mom: I'm sorry. It's a old family toy. Buzz: Now just walk away. Al: Wait. Buzz: The other way. Al: Uh, I'll give you bucks for them. Mr Potato Head: Fifty bucks ain't bad. Jimmy Z: Except for our friends. Andy's Mom: They're not for sale. put Woody and the heroes in the case and locks them inside Al: Everything's for sale. O-Or trade. Uh, you like my watch? Andy's Mom: Sorry. Buzz: They're safe. Hamm: Way to go, Andy's mom! Mr Potato Head: Whew. That was close. Slinky: All right! She showed him. Penny Morris: Yes. Sheriff: Way to go, Miss Davis. Al: But, lady...... Andy's Mom: Molly, don't touch that, please. Al: Lady. Lady. Lady! Mr Potato Head: Yeah, go home, Mr Fancy Car. stumbles on a skateboard. Seeing it and looking at Andy's Mom with a grin, he got an idea Buzz: Hold on. Hamm: Whassup? Rex: What is it, Buzz? uses his foot to push the skateboard toward some boxes Andy's Mom: Molly! I'll be right here, sweetie. Oh! What now? heard a crash and went to see what made the noise. Al unlocks the case whilst she's not looking and grabs Woody and the heroes Mr Potato Head: What's happening down there? Hamm: What's goin' on down there? Slinky: What's he doin'? Rex: I can't watch! Can someone cover my eyes? Buzz: Oh, no. He's stealing Woody, Connor and his friends! Irelanders: What? Hamm: Stealin'... W-Wait! Rex: He can't take Woody! It's illegal! Slinky: Where's he goin'? Rex: Somebody do somethin'! puts Lenny down and runs to the drainpipe to slide down Bo Peep: Buzz! reaches the ground and run to rescue Woody and the heroes Mr Potato Head: Get him, Buzz. hides behind a table as a man walks past Man: Okay, where's the red jacket? Al put his bag in the trunk, Buzz runs to the mailbox and peep out from behind it as Al's car moves from the driveway. He runs to it and leaps onto the trunk. He saw the lock and turns it to open the hood but as he does, the hood flips up, knocking him off the trunk and onto the road. Buzz watches as chicken feathers flew out of the trunk just as the hood closes as the car drives away. Buzz pick up a feather and look at it. The toys and Irelanders look at the direction with shock and dismay at what has happened Bo Peep: Why would someone steal Woody? scene changes to Al's car rolling along down the road and inside the trunk Woody, Connor and his friends get bumped around in the bag as the car stops. They heard Al opening the boot and bring out his bag. He walks to his apartment. Woody, Connor and his friends peep out of it Connor Lacey: What is this place? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Connor but what is that man doing taking us like this? Violet Parr: Whatever he wants with us, I have a bad feeling about it. Marco Polo: Me too. man opens the door and went inside. The door has a sign on it which say NO CHILDREN ALLOWED. At Andy's room, Etch have draw a picture of Woody as the toys and Irelanders are trying to figure out who took him, Connor and his friends Hamm: All right, let's review this one more time. At precisely : -ish, Exhibit "A"...Woody... was kidnapped along with Connor, Applejack, Twilight, Spike, Violet, Dash, Marco, Shi La, Not Chuck, The King, Mack, Lightning, Mater, Dusty, Chug, Norman, Spud, Chris and Martin Kratt. Exhibit "B": Composite sketch of the kidnapper. draws a false picture of Al who's got a beard Toys: Nah, that's not him. Bo Peep: He didn't have a beard like that. Hamm: Fine. Uh, Etch, give him a shave. redraws Al again but without the beard Slinky: The kidnapper was bigger than that. Hamm: Oh, picky, picky, picky. Aviva Corcovado: Everyone, we're trying the best we can to get the right picture. Fireman Sam: If we can remember what that man actually looked like. Rarity: He had glasses. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: And a goatee on his chin. Mr Potato Head: Let's just go straight to Exhibit "F": The kidnapper's vehicle. Flo: His car looks like me. crime scene remake was made using LEGO to make Andy's house and the small toy in a car is used to represent Al's car Mr Potato Head: Now the vehicle fled the scene in this direction. Hamm: Your eyes are in backwards. It went the other way. Mr Potato Head: Hey, put a cork in it. Rex: How do you spell FBI? accidentally walk into the crime scene remake, messing it up Mr Potato Head: My crime scene! Rex turns, his tail knock over the model of Andy's house [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts